


Gift From the Doctor Who Brought Sleep

by elfofthedarkside



Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Evillious Chronicles, Fall Out Boy, Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, It's all a mess, LITERALLY, M/M, Poisoning, disillusioned "helping", everyone dies, gift from the princess who brought sleep - song, literally no happy ending, the ship isn't even really the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofthedarkside/pseuds/elfofthedarkside
Summary: A cure for all worries and troubles. Who wouldn't want that? Who wouldn't want to make sure everyone received this gift?Based on "Gift From the Princess Who Brought Sleep (Belphegor's gift)" by mothy





	Gift From the Doctor Who Brought Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Another weird fob/vocaloid crossover that no one asked for! Yay! Honestly, I'm not sure these two fandoms overlap much. Oh, well. I was listening to this song and my America's Suitehearts-fascinated and angst-fueled brain was like "hey what if patrick went all genocide." So yeah.
> 
> If you haven't heard the song, it's part of the Seven Deadly Sins series (which is part of the overall Evillious Chronicles series) by mothy. This song represents sloth, obviously enough. The entire series is amazing, if a bit convoluted and a /lot/ complicated for the casual listener. The original singer was Hatsune Miku, but the version I listened to on repeat while writing this was with Kagamine Rin and done by Lucifer/Sahara on youtube. Give it some love, it was wonderfully done.

“What’s that you’re working on, Benzy?”

Dr. Benzedrine’s expression broke into a smile as he felt his lover’s breath tickle the back of his neck. “My greatest creation yet.” He turned his head, capturing Sandman’s lips with his own. “The people of this land… they are plagued day and night with worries and problems.” His face fell. “I’ve wanted to help for so long.”

“You have helped,” Sandman assured him, a true smile showing beneath the painted one. “Your medicines and cures have made leaps and bounds in progress since you came here.”

“Mm… but it’s never been enough. They’re still stressed.” Benzedrine’s smile returned. “But no more. I’ve finally figured out exactly what they need.”

“You’re… not going to test it on yourself again, are you?” Sandman’s concern was plainly written. “I know you want to make sure it’s perfect before you distribute, but-”

“No need to worry about that.” He stood, holding up a small tablet. “I know it’s safe. And I… I was hoping you could be the first person I help.”

“Me? Why?”

Benzedrine gave him a look of pure love and assurance. “You are the one I care about the most. I want to make sure I take care of you before anyone else.”

Sandman raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What exactly does it do?”

“It will calm your nerves and make your troubles…” He waved his empty hand, giggling a little. “...melt away.”

Sandman considered this for a moment. “I suppose… I mean, I know you’d never do anything to hurt me.”

“Never!” Benzedrine shook his head.

“Then…” Sandman nodded. “Alright. I’ll try it.”

Benzedrine’s grin grew even wider. “Wonderful!” He held out the pill. “Open wide, darling.” Sandman did as he was told, rolling his eyes a little at the pet name. Benzedrine placed it carefully on his tongue, shutting his mouth by gently nudging his jaw. “There we are. Now, tell me what you feel. It should work fairly quickly.”

Sandman began to speak, but was interrupted by a sudden yawn. “Whoa. Haven’t done that in ages.”

“You never get enough rest. That’s most likely why you were chosen to bring sleep to others in this land. But now it’s your turn.”

“It’s actually… kind of nice…” Sandman’s expression relaxed.

“Good.” Benzedrine kissed him. “Go to sleep, love.”

“Wait…” Sandman’s eyes widened. “My- ow… there’s something… wait, Benzy, I-” His face twisted in pain. “Something is… wrong…”

“No, everything is perfect.” Benzedrine guided Sandman to their shared bed and laid him down. “Just sleep, my sweet.”

“Ben-” Sandman was now gasping for air.

“Shh…” Benzedrine placed on hand on his chest to hold him down, the other caressing Sandman’s face gently. “I want you to rest.”

“What- have you- done-?”

“I’ve cured you, darling.” Benzedrine smiled down at the writhing form of his partner. “No more worries. I love you. Always have.”

“You-” Sandman curled a hand around Benzedrine’s arm, gripping tightly.

“Ow!” Benzedrine shook his hand off, pushing it against his chest so he couldn’t move it anymore. “You’re hurting me, lovey.”

“Please…”

“Even before I came here…” He mused. “Somehow, I always knew my heart belonged to you. Even when I saw with other lovers, I loved you. Even after we were married and you snuck off with those men and women, I loved you. I always will, no matter what. That’s why I want you to be happy.”

“I…”

“Forever. No worries.” He carefully kissed each of Sandman’s eyelids, which were growing ever heavier. “Be happy. Be at rest, my love.”

“N… no…” Sandman reached up and tried to push Benzedrine off, but was far too weak.

“Shh… I hate to see you in pain, sweetheart. Just give in. It will all be over soon.”

And sure enough, Sandman’s eyes fell closed for the final time a moment later. His last breath left him, and Benzedrine beamed.

“Good. I’m so glad you’re happy now.”

He kissed him one last time, then stood. “Well, then. I need to get this gift to the rest of the people.”

\---

“I promise this will make everything better,” Dr. Benzedrine said to every person he came across. “It will give you the much-needed rest your body needs to heal, and your stress and worries will melt away.”

“How much for it?” They always asked. And over again, he would shake his head.

“What kind of doctor would I be to put a price on such a cure? No, this is a gift. I want everyone to be happy.”

And they would thank him, and take it. Sometimes he had to do some more convincing, but most of the people took it right away. After all, he was the doctor. They trusted him.

The Horseshoe Crab showed up to see him, too. “I heard you’ve got something new?” He asked.

“I sure do!” Dr. Benzedrine replied with a bright smile. “Much more powerful than the other things you’ve been taking. It’ll make all your problems go away.”

The Horseshoe Crab shrugged. “Don’t have to tell me twice. Can I have some?”

“Of course you can! I’ve been giving it to everyone, why would I hold it back from one of my closest friends?”

The Horseshoe Crab didn’t even wait to get home before taking the tablet. Benzedrine felt the twinge of sympathy like always as his friend writhed on the ground in pain, but he just knelt beside him and held his hand. “It’ll all be better soon. Just let go,” He whispered.

Dr. Benzedrine checked his list. Nearly everyone had received his gift. And speak of the devil…

“Benzedrine.”

Benzedrine smiled at his friend, the only one left. “Donnie! I’ve been looking for you.”

Donnie had a determined glint in his eyes. “Where is everyone, Benze?”

“At home, resting.” Benzedrine shrugged. “They’re all feeling so much better.”

“I wasn’t aware there was anything wrong with them.”

“They were unhappy. I took away their worries.” Benzedrine took a step towards him. “I want to relieve you, as well.”

“And Sandman? Where is your husband, dare I ask?” Donnie looked as though he knew the answer would be unpleasant.

“At home. Resting.” He held out his hands. “Please, Donnie. Come here. Let me help you, too.”

“You sick son of a bitch,” Donnie spat, grabbing Benzedrine and slamming him against a nearby wall in a sudden movement. “You’ve killed them all. I can’t believe you would-”

“I made them happy!” Benzedrine giggled deliriously. “I just wanted to fix everyone here, and I did! There are no more problems, no more stress! It’s glorious, Donnie! They’re so much better, and I want to make sure you feel the same way!”

Donnie opened his mouth to reply, and Benzedrine took this opportunity to shove a tablet in. Donnie tried to spit it out, but the doctor’s hand was clamped down over his mouth now.

“Ah, ah.” He tittered. “It’s okay, Donnie. Just let it happen.”

“Fuck you-” Donnie mumbled through Benzedrine’s palm.

“You don’t even have to swallow, don’t worry.” Benzedrine’s smile grew wider, putting a calming tone to his voice. “It will dissolve fairly quickly. Even the smallest bit gets down your throat, and you’ll be done. Worry-free. Happy. At peace.”

Donnie struggled valiantly, but somehow the doctor’s determination made him much stronger than the Catcher. His movements became weak, slow. Benzedrine carefully laid him out on the ground, continuing to hold him still as he deteriorated.

“It’s okay, Donnie. Rest. Everything will be fine.” His voice and words were soothing, though Donnie still seemed afraid. “You don’t have to worry ever again. Life has given you a great burden, and I am lifting it for you.”

“P- please…”

“You don’t have to thank me,” he murmured. “Just knowing all the good I’ve done for everyone is thanks enough.”

Donnie passed away in Benzedrine’s arms, fists still clenched so tight they left red marks on his own palms. Once he was blissfully still, Benzedrine stood and walked back to his house. There was only one person to cure left.

\---

“I’m home, my love,” Dr. Benzedrine whispered in a sing-song voice. He approached the bed where Sandman still lay, silent and peaceful. “I’m coming to bed, too, so move over a little, sweetheart.”

He gently nudged Sandman’s corpse-- _ form. body _ \--over, sliding into bed beside him. “I did it, honey. Oh, Sandman, I did it. They’re all happy now. Every single one.” He reached over and entwined his fingers with his cold ones of his husband. “Well. Every single one but…”

He swallowed. “There’s still one person left. One person with troubled thoughts and a disquieted mind. He wants the peace he’s already granted everyone else.” Benzedrine turned to look at Sandman, smiling gently at his beautifully closed eyes and peaceful expression. “I think he deserves it. He’s earned it. He’s done so much to-  _ for _ the people of this land. He has earned this well-needed rest.”

He didn’t hesitate to place the final tablet onto his own tongue, the chemical sharpness barely registering as he felt it already beginning to break down. He sighed, curling his body closer to Sandman’s. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close.

“I love you, my darling,” he whispered, kissing his cold lips one last time before letting his eyelids drop closed.

“Now, it is time to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> This def won't be as popular as my smut, but hey. I liked writing it and if you've made it this far you must have at least sort of enjoyed it. So since you're down here, toss me a kudos! They're like biscuits, but a lot less fattening. If you /really/ liked it, consider a comment? It helps me live through another day in this hellscape of a life.


End file.
